


Knight's Service

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Late at Night, Post-Canon, Remix, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few nights after their trothplighting in Edoras, Faramir and Eowyn try to find a quiet corner of Meduseld in which to kiss, and our favorite hobbits both cause a disturbance and avoid an even bigger one. A gapfiller for Tanaqui's story Later, telling a scene in that story from another perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight's Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160799) by [Tanaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui). 



Pippin watched Merry reach to the back of the shelf above his head. "Here we are," he said, retrieving a wheel of cheese - and several apples, fruit raining down and falling to the floor with a thump.

"Merry, be careful!" Pippin hissed in a low voice.

In the dim light Pippin saw his cousin shrug. The Took retrieved the bruised apples and placed them on their shelf, hurried back to the hall, and pulled the door shut. 

"Don't you dare." The words might have been lost to other mortal ears, but hobbits are quick of hearing. Was that... Faramir? But what was he doing here? He inched down the side-passage where he had heard the voice. 

Pippin glanced past the barely-opened door and saw Éowyn, her fingers interlocking with Faramir's, recovering from what Pippin guessed must have been a stolen kiss - a kiss both had waited long for, but which custom demanded be delayed yet further. A kiss the hobbits had interrupted. 

He remembered berries, birds, and soaked tunics, shared glances and a promise of "Later". And other things: seeing-stones and fire, tales of valour and despair. 

Let them have their peace. "Come on, Merry," he said, "I'm hungry."


End file.
